BioShock (Spiel)
: "Wir alle treffen Entscheidungen. Aber letztendlich machen diese Entscheidungen uns aus." :: —Andrew Ryan, Gründer des früheren Utopias Rapture BioShock ist ein Ego-Shooter und Survival Horror von Irrational Games für den PC, die Xbox 360, die PlayStation 3 und IOS-Geräte, wobei es in der EU am 24. August 2007 veröffentlicht wurde und von den Entwicklern als geistiger Nachfolger von System Shock 2 bezeichnet wird. Ken Levine ist der leitende Entwickler (Creative Director, Lead Designer, Mitbegründer von Irrational Games) des Spiels. Auf dem Stand vom März des Jahres 2010 wurden seit der Veröffentlichung vor damals rund drei Jahren 4 Millionen Kopien des Spiels vertrieben. Das Spiel nimmt im Jahre 1960 Platz und spielt in der Stadt Rapture, einer Stadt, die von dem Visionär Andrew Ryan gebaut wurde und im Stil der 30er Jahre gehalten ist. Die Unterwasserstadt scheiterte jedoch an ihrer eigenen Freiheit und letztendlich wurden fast alle Einwohner wahnsinnig, weshalb die Stadt, die schließlich im Unterwasser liegt und eigentlich enormer Wartung bedarf, nicht einmal mehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst ist. Zusammenfassung Handlung : "Ich bin Andrew Ryan und ich möchte Sie eines fragen: Steht einem Menschen nicht das zu, was er sich im Schweiße seines Angesichtes erarbeitet? : Nein, sagt der Mann in Washington. Es gehört den Armen. Nein, sagt der Mann im Vatikan. Es gehört Gott dem Allmächtigen. Nein, sagt der Mann in Moskau. Es gehört allen. : Ich konnte keiner dieser Antworten akzeptieren. Stattdessen entschied ich mich für etwas anderes. Für etwas Unmögliches. Ich entschied mich für Rapture. : Eine Stadt, in der der Künstler keine Zensur fürchten, der Wissenschaftlicher sich keiner engstirnigen Moral beugen muss. In der diejenigen, die zu Großem bestimmt sind, nicht durch die kleinen Lichter gebremst werden. Wenn auch Sie im Schweiße Ihres Angesichts für dies kämpfen, kann Rapture auch Ihre Stadt werden." :: –Andrew Ryan Man spielt einen normalen Mann namens Jack, welcher im Jahre 1960 bei einem Flugzeugabsturz der einzige Überlebende ist. Zufälligerweise stürzt das Flugzeug – mitten im Atlantik, wohlgemerkt – direkt neben einem einsamen Leuchtturm ab. Der Charakter betritt diesen selbstverständlich und kommt durch den einzigen Weg plötzlich in eine unteirdische Stadt: Rapture. Heldenmütig erzählt ein Mann namens Andrew Ryan von seiner Entscheidung. Doch als man mit der Fähre, in die man gestiegen ist, am Zielort ankommt, erkennt man schnell, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. Vor den Augen des Mannes wird ein anderer Mann brutal ermordet, von einer Kreatur, die einem Menschen sehr ähnlich aussieht, jedoch an den Wänden entlangklettern kann. Der Gefährte des Toten, der mit diesem über Funk in Kontakt war, versucht nun, dem Überlebenden zu helfen. Also muss man sich in einer gescheiterten aber noch nicht verlassenen Stadt durchkämpfen, um sein eigenes Überleben zu sichern. Doch Andrew Ryan mag keine Unruhestifer. Schnell wird jedoch klar, dass so viel mehr dahinter steckt, während man die Geschichte der eigentlich so eindrucksvollen Stadt nach und nach zusammensetzt ... Inhalt Protagonist Jack war Passagier auf einem Flugzeug, das 1960 den Atlantik überflog und abstürzte; er war der einzige Überlebende und fand Zuflucht bei einem naheliegenden Leuchtturm, welcher sich mitten im Meer zu befinden schien. Im Turm fand er eine Tauchkugel, die ihn überraschend zu einer Unterwasserstadt brachte, die den Namen "Rapture" trug. Durch ein sich in der Tauchkugel befindliches Funkgerät nahm er Kontakt mit einem Mann namens "Atlas" auf, der ihm half, in der Stadt zu übeleben. Raptures Gesellschaft ist in sich zusammengefallen und fast alle Bewohner wurden infolge der Konsumierung von "ADAM" wahnsinnig und süchtig nach diesem eigentlich stärker machenden Material. Der Stadtleiter Andrew Ryan jedoch dachte, Jack wäre ein Agent einer an der Oberfläche liegenden Nation wie die Vereinigten Staaten oder die Sowjetunion, weshalb er Raptures automatische Systeme sowie seine Splicer, wahnsinnig gewordene Bürger, gegen ihn einsetzt. Der einzige Weg, zu überleben, wäre, jene Plasmide zu verwenden und die Little Sisters zu töten, welche das ADAM entnehmen, welches er für das ADAM benötigen würde, so Atlas. Dr. Tenenbaum bekam dies jedoch mit und flehte Jack an, die Little Sisters stattdessen zu retten; sie gab ihm ein Plasmid, das die das ADAM enthaltenden in die Mädchen eingebetteten Seenschnecken sicher entfernte und die Little Sisters in normale Mädchen zurückverwandelte. Die Wahl, ob er sie nun tötet oder stets mit dem Plasmid rettete, lag nun bei Jack selbst. Atlas erklärte ihm schließlich, dass seine Frau und sein Kind sich in einem U-Boot versteckten. Er bat Jack flehend, diese mit seiner Hilfe zu retten. Als Jack und Atlas jedoch von verschiedenen Richtungen aus bei dem U-Boot ankamen, zerstörte Ryan ebenjenes und ließ Atlas in einem lauten Wutschrei schwören, dass seine letzte Mission wäre, den Mörder seiner Familie zu töten. Letztendlich gelang es Jack, zu Ryan zu gelangen, und konfrontierte diesen. Dieser spielte jedoch unbeeindruckt Minigolf. Dann wandte er sich an den Protagonisten und eröffnete diesem eine Wahrheit, die er zusammengesetzt hatte. Jack war vor lediglich vier Jahren in Rapture geboren worden; genetisch modifiziert, sodass er schneller heranwuchs. Tatsächlich war er Ryans illegitimer Sohn, gezeugt durch eine Affäre mit Jasmine Jolene, einer exotischen Tänzerin. Er erklärte weiterhin, dass Frank Fontaine, der angebliche tote Rivale Ryans, Jacks Embryo an sich riss und ihn so "baute", dass er keine Wahl hatte und dem Befehl gehorchen musste, wenn jemand einen Satz mit "Wärst du so freundlich ..." begann. Er wurde an die Oberfläche gesendet, als Raptures Bürgerkrieg damit begann, ihn außer Ryans Reichweite zu bringen. Als jedoch der Konflikt zwischen Fontaine und Ryan zu einem Patt kam, wurde Jack mit Befehlen in ein Flugzeug gesetzt; mit einem Packet, dessen Inhalt er erst im Flug verwenden sollte: einen Revolver, um das Schiff zu übernehmen und abstürzen zu lassen, sobald sie nahe beim Leuchtturm wären, sodass er zu Rapture zurückkehren konnte; als Werkzeug für Fontaine. Als Sohn von Ryan konnte er Raptures Tauchkugel-System problemlos verwenden. Jenes System war nur für Leute mit Ähnlichkeiten mit Ryans Genetik möglich war. Schlussendlich befahl Ryan Jack, ihn zu töten, um nach seinen eigenen Bedingungen zu sterben. Seine letzten Worte sagten das, was laut Ryan beide auseinanderhielt: "Ein Mann wählt, ein Sklave gehorcht." Erst danach realisierte er, dass Atlas ebenfalls jene Phrase nutzte, um ihn zu benutzen. Er offenbarte sich als Frank Fontaine, der seinen eigenen Tod gefälscht hatte, um Ryan aus dem Weg zu schaffen und die Stadt zu übernehmen. Er überließ Jack den Splicern und den Sicherheitssystemen, doch Dr. Tenenbaum und ihre Little Sistrs retteten Jack und brachten ihn in Tenenbaums Versteck, wo Jack aufgrund des Falls durch den Lüftungsschacht, durch welchen er erst hereinkam, sein Bewusstsein verlor. Als er aufwachte, hat Tenenbaum bereits einige seiner "eingebauten" Reaktionen deaktiviert (auch die "Wärst du so freundlich ..."-Phrase) und half ihm, die verbleibenden zu entfernen; auch das, das irgendwann sein Herz hätte stoppen lassen. Als Fontaine klar wurde, dass er die Kontrolle über Jack verlor, erwähnte er die sonderbare Tatsache, dass Tenenbaum sowohl den Zweiten Weltkrieg als Holocaust-Opfer als auch die Schlacht in Rapture überlebte; andeutend, dass sie selbst ein geheimes Ziel verfolgte. Mit der Hilfe der Little Sisters gelang es Jack jedoch schließlich, zu Fontaine zu gelangen, wofür er sich jedoch erst selbst zu einem Big Daddy hat machen müssen. Fontaine, eingekreist wie er war, injizierte er sich selbst eine unglaublich große Menge an ADAM und wurde zu einem unmenschlichen Ungeheuer. Jack kämpfte gegen ihn und es gelang ihm mithilfe der Little Sisters, die ihm all das ADAM entzogen, ihn zu töten. Drei Enden sind möglich, abhängig davon, wie Jack mit den Little Sisters interagierte. Hat er alle gerettet, so zeigt das Ende, wie fünf Little Sisters gemeinsam mit Jack an die Oberfläche reisen und unter Jacks Sorge ein erfülltes Leben leben können. Schließlich endet es mit Jacks Tod im Sterbebett, welcher glücklich sterbend von den fünf erwachsenen Little Sisters umrundet angelächelt wird. Sollte Jack jedoch alle Little Sisters getötet haben, so wird er nach dem Sieg über Fontaine alle Sisters, die ihm geholfen haben, töten und ihr ADAM an sich nehmen. Tenenbaum erzählt voller Verachtung und Wut, was geschehen ist. Später erscheint ein U-Boot, eine nukleare Rakete tragend, aus dem Wasser, umkreist von zahlreichen Tauchkapseln voller Splicer, welche alle am Bord des U-Boots ermorden und die Kontrolle übernehmen. Sollte Jack jedoch ein paar Little Sisters gerettet und auch ein paar getötet haben, so wird das Ende dasselbe sein, nur dass Tenenbaums Stimme statt wütend traurig ist. Charaktere ; Andrew Ryan Andrew Ryan ist der Gründer des einstmaligen Utopias Rapture. Er wurde in Russland geboren und fungiert in BioShock als der Antagonist. Er hat eine extreme Meinung über die Menschheit und sieht es so, dass die Welt von großen Menschen geschaffen wurde, jedes Mal jedoch sogenannte "Parasiten" kamen und alles wieder kaputt machten. Aus ebenjenem Grund ließ er Rapture bauen. Ryan ist einer der letzten Personen von Rapture, die nicht dem Wahn verfallen sind. Er "residiert" von seinem großen Büro aus über Rapture und kann den Splicern, den wahnsinnigen Bürgern, Anweisungen geben, indem er ihnen beispielsweise ADAM anbietet, da er trotz des Zustands der Stadt äußert wohlhabend ist. ; Jack Jack ist der Protagonist, den man selbst spielt. Durch einen Flugzeugabsturz gelangt er nach Rapture und erkundet dort die Geschichte ebenjener Stadt, wobei er nach und nach immer mehr ihm suspekte Verbindungen aufdeckt. ; Brigid Tenenbaum Brigid Tenenbaum ist eine russische Genwissenschaftlerin und erkannte schon in jungen Jahren, in Gefangenschaft der Deutschen während des Zweiten Weltkriegs, ihre Liebe und Talent für die Wissenschaft. Sie trug zur Entwicklung vom ADAM bei und ist eine der Miterschaffer der Little Sisters. Auch sie ist eine der letzten mehr oder weniger normal überlebenden Menschen der Stadt. ; Atlas Atlas ist der Charakter, der Jack von Beginn an Instruktionen zum Überleben gibt. Er möchte, dass Jack ihm hilft, seine Familie aus Rapture zu holen und zu retten. Im Gegenzug will er ihn retten. Man selbst erfährt jedoch kaum mehr über ihn. Vereinzelt kann man jedoch kleinere Details über ihn erfahren und Plakate an den Wänden finden, auf welchen Atlas Gestalt gezeichnet ist und die Worte "Who is Atlas?" ("Wer ist Atlas?") stehen. Ryan "kennt" Atlas auch und hält ihn für ein Dorn im Auge. Gameplay BioShock ist ein Ego-Shooter und Survival Horror mit Rollenspielen. Zunächst war das Spiel ein Rollenspiel mit Shooterelementen, doch aufgrund der harschen Kritiken wurden viele weitere Kampfstellen hinzugefügt, weshalb das Spiel nunmehr Shooter mit Rollenspielelementen genannt werden kann. Shooter, weil man in Ego-Perspektive und einer Waffe um sein Überleben kämpfen muss. Rollenspiel, weil man verschiedene Dinge finden und mitnehmen kann, wobei man auch die jeweiligen Waffen upgraden kann (begrenzt). BioShock hat ein Level-System, was so viel bedeutet, wie, dass man zunächst alles Nötige in dem einen Areal erledigen muss, um über ein Tor zum nächsten Level, zum nächsten Areal, zu gelangen. Hierbei gibt es jedoch zahlreiche Audio-Tagebücher und Plakate zu finden, welche alle über die Geschichte des Ortes und einzelner Personen informieren und teilweise auch essenziell für das Gesamtverständnis sind. Neben den mehr oder weniger ordinären Waffen kann man außerdem bestimmte Kräfte einsetzen: Plasmide. Diese wurden durch Wissenschaft und vielen Modifizierungen dazu entwickelt, um es Personen beispielsweise zu ermöglichen, eine Stichflamme zu erzeugen oder Gegenstände durch die Gegend zu bewegen, ohne sie berühren zu müssen. Jene Plasmide können in Kombination mit den Waffen verwendet werden, allerdings kann man immer nur entweder das Plasmid oder die Waffe ausgerüstet haben. In dem Spiel ist außerdem ein sehr wichtiges Ding das ADAM. Zum einen wird es verwendet, um neue Plasmide zu erhalten oder alte zu verbessern, zum anderen ist es essenziell für den Storyverlauf, da beispielsweise die Bewohner Raptures durch ebenjenes ADAM wahnsinnig wurden. Neben jener Fähigkeiten kann man außerdem Dinge wie Safes oder automatische Geschütze hacken, wobei das Spiel währenddessen anhält. Hierfür muss man quasi ein Puzzle von Röhren in einer bestimmten Zeit beenden. Schafft man das nicht und / oder setzt jene "Bausteine" also Röhrenteile falsch, so kann es beispielsweise zu einem Alarm kommen, durch welchen automatische, fliegende Geschütze erscheinen und den Spieler angreifen. Um die Möglichkeiten von Spielen vollständig ausnutzen, wurde auf Zwischensequenzen verzichtet (außer Prolog und Epilog), unter anderem, damit der Spieler niemals das Gefühl hat, die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Charakter (Jack) zu verlieren. Synchronisation Musik Der Soundtrack des Spiels besteht sowohl aus Musik der 1930er, 40er und 50er als auch aus einem Original Score komponiert von Garry Schyman, was er auch für alle Fortsetzungen tat. Auf der offiziellen Website von 2K Games wurden die Tracks am 24. August 2007 kostenlos zum Download freigestellt; mittlerweile ist dies jedoch nicht mehr möglich. Orchestral Score BioShock: Sounds of Rapture Auch am 24. August wurde ein deutschsprachiger Soundtrack veröffentlicht, der sowohl den Original Score als auch ebenjene Tracks mit den Dialogen, die während ihnen in den Spielen gesprochen werden, beinhaltet (so etwa Andrew Ryans Rede zu Beginn des Spiels). I Am Rapture, Rapture Is Me Am 9. Februar 2010 wurde der gesamte Soundtrack des Spiels auf Vinyl aufgenommen und in die Special Edition von BioShock 2 eingefügt. Lieder In dem Spiel kommen der Atmosphäre wegen mehrere Lieder zu verschiedenen Szenen und an verschiedenen Orten vor. Systemvoraussetzungen * CPU: 2,5 GHz * RAM: 1 GB RAM * Grafikkarte: DirectX 9.0c kompatibel mit 128 MB RAM (Pixel Shader 3.0 notwendig, ATI X1550 nicht unterstützt) * Festplatte: mind. 8 GB freier Speicher * Soundkarte: DirectX-9.0c-kompatibel * Internet-Verbindung für Softwareaktivierung * Windows XP oder aktueller Erfolge und Trophäen Warnung: Da hier auch die versteckten Erfolge und Trophäen angegeben sind, enthält die folgende Tabelle erhebliche Spoiler für den Spielverlauf des Spiels. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Die beiden Tabellen sind wegen teilweiser Unterscheidung im Titel der Einfachheit halber getrennt. Erfolge Trophäen Zitate * "Als mich meine Eltern in den Flieger nach England setzten, sagten sie: 'Sohn, du bist etwas Besonderes. Du wirst große Taten vollbringen.' Glauben Sie mir … sie hatten recht." ―Jack * "Wir alle treffen Entscheidungen. Aber letztendlich machen diese Entscheidungen uns aus." ―Andrew Ryan * "Krieg ist furchtbares Ding! Japaner haben alle getötet in der Stadt bis auf Suchong. Suchong hatte Opium, sehr gutes Opium. Dieser Krieg ist schlimm, aber nicht für Suchong."' ―Yi Suchong * "Es gibt etwas, was mächtiger ist als jeder von uns, ein Zusammenwirken all unserer Bemühungen, eine große unermüdliche Macht der Produktion, die uns vereint." ―Andrew Ryan * "Letztendlich ist mir nur eines von Bedeutung. Das bin ich selbst. Und das einzige, was dir wichtig ist … bist du. Das liegt in der Natur der Dinge." ―Andrew Ryan Bewertung und Rezension * 87 / 100 auf gamestar.de. * 9.3 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 8.3 / 10 auf gamespilot.de. * 93 / 100 auf pcgames.de. * 10 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Die Kritiken zum Spiel fallen überwiegend positiv aus und loben die beklemmende Atmosphäre Raptures und die gesellschaftskritischen Elemente. Auch von der Story wird meist in hohen Tönen gesprochen. Tatsächlich jedoch waren die ersten Testkritiken laut Ken Levine äußerst negativ und das Spiel wurde von den meisten als äußerst schlecht beschrieben. Levine und sein Team waren daraufhin sehr erschrocken und enttäuscht, weshalb sie nach Veränderungen suchten. Sie erkannten, dass das Spiel zu anspruchsvoll gestaltet war, und bauten noch mehr Shooter-Kämpfe ein. So wurde aus dem Rollenspiel mit Shooter-Elementen ein Shooter mit Rollespielelementen; die folgenden Kritiken wiederum lobten das Spiel fast ausschließlich. Im Folgenden sind ein Beispiel einer Kritik aufgelistet. : "... BioShock ist ein Meisterwerk. Es ist nicht die Revolution der Ego-Shooter; es hat kleine inszenatorische sowie technische Schwächen .... Aber es befreit ein Genre, das sich oft den Vorwurf der Gewaltverherrlichung gefallen lassen musste, von dem Vorurteil, diese zum Selbstzweck zu erheben. BioShock gelingt die Gratwanderung, Ausbrüche von Gewalt ebenso unausweichlich wie moralisch verwerflich darzustellen - sowohl spielerisch als auch erzählerisch. ... Nicht zuletzt zeugt es von der Aufrichtigkeit der Macher, mit wie viel künstlerischem Verständnis und mit welcher Liebe zum Detail sie den einzigartigen Schauplatz zum Leben erwecken: Rapture ist wegen seiner optischen und akustischen Wucht schon jetzt eine Ikone der Computer- und Videospiele. Rapture ist ein Kunstwerk!" –4players.de Trailer Bioshock Trailer Bioshock 1 Trailer Bioshock Fantrailer (Englisch) Galerie BioShock1.jpg BioShock2.jpg BioShock3.jpg BioShock4.jpg BioShock5.jpg BioShock6.jpg Trivia * Ein häufig genutzter Sänger im Spiel, Django Reinhardt, sieht Andrew Ryans Erscheinungsbild recht ähnlich. Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Offizielle Website. Kategorie:2007 Spiele Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:USK 18 Kategorie:Xbox-360-Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation-3-Spiele Kategorie:Windows-Spiele Kategorie:Mac-OS-Spiele Kategorie:Survival Horror Kategorie:IOS-Spiele Kategorie:BioShock Kategorie:Xbox-One-Spiele